SATURDAYxSUNDAY
by Mon2Sun2011999
Summary: THIS ONE IS A ROMANCE ABOUT SATURDAY AND SUNDAY! POOR THEM! NOT!


Superior Saturday, ruler of the upper house and 1st child of the all powerful Artitect, stood at the very top floor of her tower that had took her over 10,000 years to construct. Anyone that made a minor crack or chip in her tower got sentenced to be thrown into Nothing. That was how much she adored it. But there was one thing that was even more spectacular in her eyes. The one thing that she liked more than her tower, was the incomparable gardens. Every night she would sit down and curse a picture Lord Sunday for having power over the thing that she believes should be hers. "_I was the first daughter of the Artitect." _she would say _"I should have power over the gardens." _Sunday was the only morrow day that Saturday truly hated. When the Artitect gave the domains to each day, Saturday had politely asked Sunday if she could have a tour of the gardens but Sunday being Sunday, he just said _"no because its mine and I know that you will just try to claim it for yourself!" _

When Saturday looked down from her 126ft tower, she could just about see the small figure of mister Monday. He was one of the best friends in the whole house that she had ever had.

"hay Saturday!" Yelled Monday "you ok?"

"Ugh! This has been the worst day of my life" yelled Saturday. "from dawn till dusk I have been bombarded with endless paperwork and writing statements on behalf of the middle house. Also my will has been acting crazy around me for some reason, Do you know why?

"no" Monday replied " sorry Sat but I'd better be heading back to the lower house now. Nice seeing ya!"

"bye" saturday answered softly as she watched one of her only friends wonder off into the distance.

'_tap tap' _saturday heard someone knock at the door. "hang on, Monday said he was just going back to his domain?" Saturday said with a confused tone in her voice. Being a denizen and unable to die of jumping from a high platform, she ran inside and leaped off of the top floor and landed on the bottom with a loud _'thud.' _She slowly opened the door and she almost slammed it shut instantly. Standing there was the incredibly proud Lord Sunday. He was almost 10ft tall and was wearing baggy genes and a black

t-shirt with large wholes in the back, just big enough for his wings to fit through and around his neck was the amulet that was the 7th key.

"LORD SUNDAY" saturday yelled at the top of her voice, restraining herself from calling a group of her nithlings in to attack this so called traitor "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE BORDER SEA ARE YOU DOING ANYWHWRE NEER ME! GET AWAY FROM MY TOWER I DON'T WANT YOUR FILTHY GREMS ALL OVER IT!"

"calm down sister" Sunday replied calmly

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME YOUT SISTER OT RELATE ME TO YOU EVER AGAIN YOU…. YOU…. YOU DOMAIN-STEALER-THINGY!" saturday screamed at the top of her voice whilst at the same time clutching Sundays throat and trying with all her might to strangle him "I HATE YOU!"

"Please for the Architect's sake control yourself woman" he said nudging saturday out of the was so that he could enter the tower "let me explain why I am here, After all you are one of the most superior denizens here so part of your superiorness should evolve having the ability to calmly listen to people when they are trying to explain themselves."

At this point Saturday actually lost it and called in her Dusk to come and sort Sunday out. To Saturday's surprise when her dusk entered he said, "Saturday… um sorry I mean milady, please can we let Sunday just say why he is intruding. It might be that a group of the Pipers nithlings are coming to crack your tower."

"Sunday spit it out" saturday said quickly, worried that dusks accusation was correct. "hurry up I want to know this news!"

"Um…. Well I was out with my noon to teach him how to fly, and… and well he crashed into the… T-top of the tower…. Sorry" Sunday said. As well as being scared, he was also extremely embarrassed for stuttering to a lower morrow day than him but he had an excuse to be frightened because Saturdays face looked like it was going to explode with anger! "I promise you Saturday, by the power vested in me by the Artitect and by the power of my key, I will restore your tower" Sunday said as he legged it out of the door. He got out a strange pot with a label on it that said, ACTIVATED INK BEWARE, (MADE WITH NOTHING!) he then took the amulet from around his neck and put about three drops of the ink onto his key. He then threw the amulet straight at Saturdays tower and from the 7th key, came a strange golden glow that covered the whole tower. Suddenly, the top of Saturdays tower turned from horrid ruins into beautiful turrets.

"Wow, Sunday, that was pretty impressive" Saturday said as she slowly started to calm down

"Thanks, oh and by the way " Sunday said whilst picking up his key and pulling a beautiful bouquet of flowers from his pocket, "I picked these from the incomparable gardens for you as an apology present, I hope you like them."

"oh Sunday these are beautiful. Don't worry about The tower, its fixed. I know you didn't mean it, but your noon's gonna get something a lot more painful that a turret stuck through his guts when I next see him!"

"oh come on Saturday, have a little bit of sympathy for him, poor old thing has to spend about a month in Lady Friday's hospital with Friday around him 24/7 just so he can still be alive" Sunday joked "I know just being with Friday for 1 minuet would bring you more agony than you are already in!"

Saturday laughed for a few minuets, she laughed for the first time she ever had since the will was broken. "Thanks Sunday, your not the arrogant little brat that I thought you were… And I hate to say it without crossing my fingers or throwing up but… well your actually pretty cool."

"Thanks Saturday" Sunday said. He walked over to her and without even knowing it, took her hand and kissed it. He took a few steps back, his golden hair glowing in the sunlight, "Hey… do you want to have a tour of the gardens when you have finished your duties?"

"well y-yes please" saturday said 'is he being serious?' she thought "that would be splendid. I'm fee at the moment if you wanna start now."

"ok that would be great" Sunday replied taking her hand again "that would be brilliant…"


End file.
